Frostfire
by FluffySpaceKitty
Summary: This is my first ever story so its pretty bad.. : if anybody wants to edit it and send it to me that would be awesome! lots of reviews please!


I'm sure that everybody thinks of running away least once in their life. You see, when I was little I wanted a pony; wanted one so bad that when my parents (well, I just found out they adopted me but, still…)didn't get me one, I was so mad I wanted to runaway, make them miss me and wish they had gotten me that stupid pony. But now, I'm running away for a different reason. It doesn't make me a coward, I mean, it wasn't my idea. It was **hers**, Astrid's. She said it was the best thing to do, the** safest**. I wasn't sure if I could trust her or not. But, if what she was saying was true, then I **need** too, for my future. I didn't want to die now. Well, I guess, become one of the undead. I think I'm going crazy. I mean what she said was absolutely crazy. She said that they were coming after me. Recently I was diagnosed with cancer in my uteruses. Both of them, and they were removed. I was unfertile now. She said that they only wanted to wait until I had child. **That**was what they were after. And if your wonder who **they**are well, they're **vampires**. A clan. It's always been the same with them. They stalk their own families, and the mothers Turn their own daughters. They curse them with a never ending life. But they want it, only sick people really want to kill humans and suck their bodies dry. When I first heard this I thought this girl was completely off her rocker. Astrid said she was my great-great-grandmother. She was born in 1889, in Maywood City, California. Her mother was Turned, and then they sent her to the nearest orphanage. She had twin daughters when she was 17, and after they were born, they Turned her. They told her that this is the way it has always been; you have a child, then your Turned. The tried and I can't imagine doing anything like this, to make her Turn her daughters. She told me she just couldn't do it. She didn't want this life. And she wouldn't make anybody else have t either. "This is absolutely disgusting," Astrid said. I had been following her for I don't know how long now. "Where are we going again," I asked her again, not noticing the human corpses piled up in the clearing just ahead of us. I was so sleepy; I just kept walking like nothing was wrong. _Stop. _I hated it when she talked to me in my mind. _Foolish girl! Do you notice nothing? _That's when I noticed the bodies. I opened my mouth to scream but Astrid was on me before I could inhale. _Got a death wish? Do you really want them to find us? _But they're dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! I'm ashamed that I was thinking that. My eyes were wide with panic and I saw her shimmering bluish purple eyes were full of sympathy. _This is the first time you've seen a dead body?_ She had been assuming things about me since she met me. Instead of digging through my mind she was asking me; I was grateful that she was starting to respect my privacy. It was courtesy. A while back before I move her, my best friend had an accident. Her name was Alicia, when we were 8 we used to play in a tree-house in her backyard. One day Alicia was trying to climb to the top of the tree that it was in and she slipped. She broke her spine and fractured her skull. She was pronounced dead at the hospital. I was there. And yes, I went to the open casket funeral. But this was different. These people were slaughtered. I saw the slashes on their bodies and the ripped out throats. There was blood everywhere. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Astrid told me so. I wonder what she was thinking. _You don't want to know, trust me._ Please don't read my mind, I thought at her. _I'm sorry, I can't help it. Sometimes I slip; I'm so used to it. Is it just me talking in your head that is annoying you? _Yes. It's more that than anything I think. Her voice in my head is what made me believe her, but it scared me. It made me feel even crazier that I already thought I was. _The next time I talk to you like this I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, do you understand. If you can speak why don't you? That way it makes you feel saner. _"Yes," my throat was dry and my voice was hoarse," I understand." "Okay," she said, "that's good. Do you want me to carry you?" Her voice was sarcastic now. She's trying to distract me. "Please." "Errrr………," she sounded surprised, like she didn't think I would accept. I looked at her, she was gorgeous. She had bluish purple eyes, and long white blond hair. Her hair wasn't white like old peoples but it looked natural on her and her paper white body. I studied her body, wondering if that tiny frame could carry me. Well, she **is **a vampire, she super strong right? "Hop on," she said. I stared at her. This wasn't going to be a comfortable ride. I was bigger than her. With caution I move closer toward her. "Quickly," she hissed, she was more urgent now. _Faster! They're coming back! _I hopped on her bony frame which, to my surprise, didn't even bend under my weight. She jumped off the ground with lightening speed. _Close your eyes. _I shut my eyes and put my head on her shoulder. It felt like she was walking. But she told me to keep my eyes closed so I could just imagine how horrible it must really be. Then she stopped. _You can open your eyes now. I think were safe. _I opened my eyes. We were at a lake, it was beautiful. I let go of her and stepped back a little. "Was that **them**?" "I don't know, it could have been," she whispered. That alarmed me. "Could have been? **Could have been?** What the hell do you mean by that?" She looked a little surprised. Well what did she expect? What else could it have been? "You don't think that Vampires are the only creatures of the night that exist do you?" I was stunned into silence. I saw her shake her head. What else **was **out there? I guess I looked shaken because she came and sat down beside me and put her arm around me. I didn't notice I was shaking until she took my hand. "It'll be alright, I'll protect you," she looked scared, and it made me believe her. "Why go through all the trouble of protecting me?" This question seemed to shock her. "Haven't you been reading my mind? Knowing what I'm thinking," voice was curious, but hard. "N-no." I guess I looked surprised because she said, "You asked me not to and I figure if you had something to ask me you would just speak to me." I nodded, and smiled, "Thank you." I realize I was crying; I was so scared, but I wanted answers. So then I asked, "Could you answer **both **of my questions?" She looked away. Then she let go of my hand and stood up. "It's complicated." She walked down to the waters edge. I wiped my face on my jacket and I let her gather her mind. Everything was so confusing. Why couldn't I just go back to that sucky high school where I lived my sucky life and go back to all my 'zero' friends at school. Back there things were simple at least; less confusing. No evil vampires after my soul and such nonsense. I looked at Astrid, and then I realized that the girl standing by the lake wasn't Astrid. She had short, black hair, soft brown eyes and flushed skin. Then she smiled at me and I heard a voice in my head. _Look. I made myself human._


End file.
